Sekoting (Idul Adha)
by Vanilla-Blueberry085
Summary: "Jok, selabil-labilnya gue. Gue bukan Eren yang ngambek cuma gara-gara ga boleh ikut takbiran." "Lu nyindir gue Rus?"..."KUDA! CEPETAN MANDINYA!"..."NGAPA LU SEMUA DIEM AJA? BURUAN KEJAR ATUH!" feat OC: Si Embul (kambing kurban).


Hai Semua. Assalamu'alaikum. Author balik lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang dari peradaban. :v. Maaf ya yang nungguin Al-Sekoting. Author belum bisa lanjut. Lagi buntu ga ada ide :"". Dan tugas di masa SMA ini datang bagai Titan bertebaran di langit khatulistiwa. (apaan dah :v). Anggap aja Ff ini pengganti chapter sekoting yang hilang dan sebagai permintaan maaf Author. Mungkin Author bakal jarang nulis ff lagi karena keadaan yang memaksa pemerintah mengeluarka Perpu. (ok Author kurang akua). Sekali lagi maaf ya. Dan selamat menikmati ff gaje bin absurd ini. Insyaalah membawa Barokah.

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **SNK punya Hajime Isayama.**

 **Al-Sekoting punya yang bikin. (yang jelas bukan Author)**

 **Saya Cuma numpang nistain charanya aja. MWaHAHAhAha!**

 **WARNING:  
Al-Sekoting AU, Muslim Chara, Bahasa Gahoel, Gaje, EYD hancur, Typo bertebaran, OOC, OC (kambingnya :v) dl**

Malam Idul Adha. Malam sukacita bagi seluruh umat muslim di dunia . Tak terkecuali di Pesantren Al-Sekoting. Semua sibuk mepersiapakan untuk acara besok pagi. Ada yang kerja bakti memberihkan masjid beserta halamannya. Buat solat Idul Adha besok pagi. Ada yang nyiapin buat penyembelihan besok. Dan ada yang menyiapkan mental (entah buat apa dan jangan tanya Author).

Fokus kamera beralih pada ustadz kesayangan kita semua, yang sedang khusyu'membersihkan setiap inci dari masjid pesantren, Ustadz Rifa'i. Kamera berhenti sejenak dan meng-zoom muka uhuk-tamvan-uhuk Ustadz Rifa'i.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Oke, daripada ditendang dan kamera Author rusak (padahal ga punya kamera), mari kita lanjut ke orang selanjutnya.

Fokus kamera berganti lagi pada seorang tinggi berambut klimis, yang tengah berdiri di dekat mimbar masjid. Yak. Dialah pemimpin sah pesantren ini. Kyai Erwin Smith. Kamera berhenti pada sosok Kyai Erwin yang sepertinya sedang mengkoordinir persiapan untuk besok. Sekilas terlihat efek bling-bling ala manga disekitar Kyai Erwin. Aneh? Ga kok. Sudah biasa itu mah.

Kamera pindah ke fokus ke tiga orang santri berbeda warna rambut dan tinggi. Kamera menyorot pemuda kelewat tinggi yang berdiri di samping kanan Kyai Erwin. Budi Fubarsyah. Di sampingnya ada santri dengan warna rambut sama tapi lebih pendek 14 cm. Markonah. Yang terakhir, yang paling pendek diantara mereka. Armin a.k.a Amin. Mereka bertiga sedang menerima pengarahan dari Kyai Erwin perkara acara takbiran.

Kamera kembali bergerak. Kali ini ke halaman masjid. Dimana ada 4 orang santri labil yang kebagian tugas lapangan (baca: bersih2 halaman masjid) dan persiapan buat pemotongan hewan kurban. Fokus kamera beralih pada santri terpendek disana yang sibuk mengasah pisau guna menyembelih hewan kurban besok. Sebut saja Connnie.

"Gimana Jok? Tajem kan pisau asahan gue?"

"Iye, kayak pale lu." Kamera berhenti pada manusia yang katanya terancam dijadikan hewan kurban gegara mukanya mirip kuda. Joko Krisnanto.

"Sok tahu lo, Kuda!"

Kamera kali ini menyorot ke samping Joko. Dimana santri ter- _angsty_ sepesantren, Erensyah Jaeger. Tengah berkutat dengan sapu dan daun kering yang mengotori sucinya halaman masjid.

"Lo semua pilih diem atau gue gantung juga lo pake tali tambang?"

 _Last but not least._ Kamera menyorot ke arah santri berperawakan sangar dengan pisau dan tali tambang di tangan. Tampilan sempurna ala tukang jagal. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Rustam.

"Wuih, Rus. Lu mau jadi panitia kurban apa mau bunuh orang?"

"Mau bunuh KUDA."

"Ah elah. Galak amat lu, Rus. Ngambek gegara ga dapet jatah takbiran awal?"

"Jok, selabil-labilnya gue. Gue bukan Eren yang ngambek cuma gara-gara ga boleh ikut takbiran."

"Lu nyindir gue Rus?"

"Ga Ren. Gue cuma mengatakan kebenaran."

"Lagian siapa suruh lu takbiran teriak-teriak. Bisa budeg satu kampung."

Terputar flashback saat malam idul fitri, dimana Eren, Joko dan Armin dapet giliran takbir paling awal. Eren yang masa kecilnya diduga kurang bahagia, takbiran sambil teriak-teriak di mikrofon masjid. Membuat suaranya yang udah toa jadi toa kuadrat. Satu kampung nyaris tuli berkat suara cetar-tatakae-membahana milik Eren. Joko dan Armin? Mereka sakau di tempat. Untunglah Ustadz Rifa'i segera datang and megamankan situasi. Sebelum korban bertambah banyak.

Ok. Kembali ke debat kusir para laskar petugas lapangan.

"Elah. Kayak kalian ga pernah muda aja."

"Ga pernah muda dan bertingkah sesuai usia itu beda, Ren."

Skakmat. 1-0 atas kekalahan Eren.

"Udah buruan lanjutin kerja. Dirajam Ustadz Rifa'I tahu rasa lo."

Mereka kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Suara takbir mulai berkumandang. Anak-anak kecil yang datang ke masjid sebagian besar ikut bertakbir. Sebagian sisanya bermain di halaman masjid. Malam Idul Adha tidak ada takbir keliling. Biasanya Takbir keliling diadakan setiap malam Idul Fitri. Suasana begitu damai dan tentram. Ditambah suara takbir yang menggetarkan kalbu. Kali ini semua berjalan lancar. Tidak ada suara dengan desibell berlebih. Yang ada hanya suara takbir yang lembut dari para santri, bergiliran menyuarakan takbir lewat toa masjid. Begitu seterusnya hingga waktu solat Idul Adha tiba.

Besoknya, seluruh warga pesantren bagun pagi dan bersiap untuk melaksanakan solat Idul Adha. Kebanyakan warga pesantren akan memilih mandi sebelum solat Subuh. Tapi beberapa yang kurang beruntung (baca: bangun kesiangan) terpaksa harus mandi setelah solat shubuh dengan waktu yang mepet.

"KUDA! CEPETAN MANDINYA!"

"IYE! SABAR DIKIT NGAPA SIH, REN?!"

"BURUAN! BENTAR LAGI MASJID RAME NIH!"

"KENAPA LU GA MANDI DI KAMAR MANDI LAIN AJA SIH?"

"AIRNYA PADA HABIS, DODOL! BURUAN!"

"Iye sabar! Gue pake baju nih."

"Cepetan!" Pintu kamar mandipun dibuka dari dalam.

"Noh. Buruan mandi!"

"Thanks." Eren buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Tutup pintu, lepas baju, siap gebyur. Begitu Eren melongok ke bak mandi…

"KUDAAAAAA! NGAPA LU HABISIN AIRNYA?!"

Pukul 06.15. Mentari mulai merangkak naik. Langit biru bersih terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Hanya terlihat sedikit awan di langit. Takbir masih menggema dan suaranya makin lantang. Di masjid pesantren telah berkumpul banyak orang. Mulai dari warga pesantren sendiri hingga warga dari sekitar pesantren. Tujuh santri tokoh utama kita juga ada disana. Entah keajaiban apa yang didapat Eren sehingga bisa selesai mandi tepat waktu. Eren kini sudah berada di Shaf ke-2 dari depan. Bersebelahan dengan Armin, Connie, dan Marco. Trio Joko, Budi, dan Rustam dapet tugas jadi panitia persiapan solat Ied. Jadi lah mereka sibuk menggelar tikar , menyiapkan mimbar, dsb.

Solat dimulai pukul 6 lebih 30 menit. Diawali dengan takbir 7 kali di rakaat pertama hingga salam. Semua berjalan lancar. Paling hanya satu dua anak kecil yang menangis. Selesai solat dibacakan pengumuman perolehan hewan kurban dan tausyiah oleh Kyai Erwin.

"Jok. Kayaknya perhitungan hewan kurbannya kurang deh."

"Kurang gimana, Rus?"

(Ingat mereka jadi panitia. Jadi mereka solatnya jejeran di Saf laki-laki paling belakang)

"Elo kok kagak diitung."

"Rus, golok tajem banyak tuh dibelakang."

"Hehehe. Becanda doang, Jok."

"Becanda sih becanda. Tapi udah seminggu ini candaannya seputar gue dijadiin kurban melulu. Kan sakit, Rus. Sakit." Joko mulai mendrama.

"Ssssst. Kyai Erwin lagi ceramah."

"Sorry, Bud."

"Rus, Bud. Lu berdua dipanggil Ustadz Rifa'i tuh." Thomas, karakter sampingan yang kurang ternotice nyambung pembicaraan.

"Ha, suruh ngapain?"

"Tahu. Ngurusin nanti kurban kali."

"Ok"

Skip time. Tausyiah sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya beres-beres halaman masjid buat penyembelihan hewan kurban. Kali ini yang kebagian jatah beres-beres Eren, Armin, Connie, dan Marco. Selesai beres-beres. Istirahat 15 menit. Lalu dilanjut penyembelihan hewan kurban.

"Jok!"

"Apa, Mar?"

"Lu ga berencana nyolong sendalnya Pak Ustadz lagi kan?"

…

"Kok lu tahu sih gue mau nyolong sendal Pak Ustadz!?"

"Tahu dong. Markonah gituh." Marko kibas rambut ala bintang iklan sampo clir. Joko Facepalm.

"Btw. Ni tiker mau taruh dimana?"

"Dihatiku." Joko pasang muka seunyu Titan kebelet kencing.

"….Jok, plis! Jijik tahu."

JLEB. Golok asahan imajiner nancep ke ulu hati Joko. Joko pundung seketika. Nun jauh di pojok teras masjid…

"Nah, itulah azab bagi orang-orang yang berbuat dzalim. Dalam konteks ini, hobi nyolong sendal."

…Ustadz Rifa'i tengah memberi kultum singkat pada Eren, Armin, dan Connie tentang larangan mencuri (sendal) dengan Joko sebagai role model-nya.

"Oooh gitu. Nyolong sendal bisa bikin muka kita jadi kayak kuda ya ,Tadz?" tanya Connie dangan polosnya. Yang lain Cuma bisa facepalm.

Golok sudah diasah setajam mungkin. Lubang resapan darah sudah digali. Hewan kurban sudah dibariskan. Hewan kurban dibariskan dengan rapi dan diikat dengan kuat. Takbir juga masih berkumandang. Penyembelihan pun dimulai. Sayang acara penyembelihan tidak semulus yang diharapkan.

"Ren, Ntu kambing yang disana. Tolong bawa kesini."

"Siap, Tadz."

"Eren berjalan ke arah seekor kambing coklat gemuk dan bertanduk besar yang (sempat-sempatnya) diberi nama oleh Connie, Si Embul.

"Hormatilah dia di saat-saat terakhirnya." Begitulah alasan Connie ketika ditanya kenapa dia repot-repot ngasih nama ke ntu kambing. Ga nyambung memang.

Kembali ke Eren.

"Ayo mbul. Biar kuantar kau ke surga. Tenang. Ustadz Rifa'i penyembelih profesional kok." Eren bermonolog pada si kambing. Entah si kambing ngerti atau nggak.

Baru tiga perempat jalan mereka (Eren dan Embul) menuju Ustadz Rifa'i. Pemandangan sudah mulai ga mengenakkan. Banyak darah berkucuran dari hewan kurban yang disembelih dan tubuh hewan yang tak lagi utuh 100%. Ya kira-kira mirip fandom yang ada titan-titannya gitu. Cuma kalau ini versi hewan Qurban. Si Embul yang kalap karena pemndangan Gore tadi mulai mengamuk. Menendang-nendang area di sekitarnya dengan barbar. Termasuk Eren yang kurang beruntung. Kepanikan pun tak terelakkan. Embul yang berhasil lolos dari cengkraman Eren lansung nge- _sprint_ sekuat tenaga meninggalkan (yang baginya) area pembantaian.

"WOI! BALIK KE SINI ,MBUL!" Eren yang sudah kembali ke realita pasca ditendang Embul lantas berteriak memanggil sang empunya nama.

"Lu gimana sih, Ren? Ngurus kambing satu aja ga bisa?"

"Kok lu jadi nyalahin gue, Jok?"

"Oh, Embul. Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, Mbul? Kenapa?" Connie ngedrama layaknya ibu yang punya anak durhaka.

"NGAPA LU SEMUA DIEM AJA? BURUAN KEJAR ATUH!"

"Lah lu sendiri. Kenapa ga ngejar, Min?"

"Gue kan tadi di dalem masjid. Udah ah. Ayo, buruan kejar!"

Orang-orang berlari mengejar Si Embul yang kabur di saat-saat terakhir eksekusi. Sebagian sisanya menjaga hewan kurban yang lain supaya tidak kabur juga. Di antara orang-orang yang mengejar si Embul. Yang paling depan adalah tujuh tokoh utama kita, Seven Icons versi Ikhwan pesantren Al-Sekoting.

"TATAKAE!" Eren yang berlari paling depan berteriak dengan suara toa. Sekarang semua terasa seperti adegan pengejaran titan di "sebuah fandom" .

Si Embul terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Menerjang semak atau apapun yang dilaluinya. Ga minggir? Siap-siap kena sundulan Si Mad*n. Tujuh Ikhwan kita mulai menyusun strategi untuk meringkus Embul.

"Eren, lu kanan! Joko, lu ke kiri! Ringkus dia dari samping!" Armin memberi komando.

"Roger!" Keduanya kompak menjawab.

"Rustam, Budi! Ringkus dari belakang!"

"Yosh!"

"Marko, Connie! Siapin jerat di depan!"

"OK!"

Semua bergerak sesuai perintah. Eren dan Joko mengimpit Embul dari samping. Rustam dan Budi mengikuti dari belakang. Marko dan Connie yang mengambil jalan pintas sudah siap jauh di depan sana dengan tali untuk menjerat Si Embul. Armin ada di barisan paling belakang memberikan komando.

Si Embul tidak berniat menurunkan kecepatan larinya. Mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan posisi Marko dan Connie.

"Pas hitungan ketiga, kita tarik. Ok?"

"Ok."

Marko memberi kode pada Connie. "Satu, dua,…"

"TATAKAEEE!" Bersamaan dengan hitungan kedua, terdengar suara membahana Eren yang menjadi pertanda bagi mereka.

"…Tiga!" Keduanya menarik tali bersamaan.

BRUK

Terdengar suara jatuh yang lumayan keras. Marko dan Connie melongok untu melihat apakah mereka berhasil atau tidak.

"Rustam?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

Ternyata oh ternyata. Yang jatuh bukannya Si Kambing. Melainkan Rustam yang jatuh dengan muka mencium panas permukaan tanah.

"Ini mau nangkep kambing napa dapetnya gorila?"

"Sialan lu, Con."

Marko cuma bisa mlongo dengan tampang nestapa. Meratapi buruan mereka yang menghilang di tikungan jalan.

 **Marko-Rustam-Connie, OUT!**

Tinggal tersisa Eren, Joko, dan Budi. Armin sudah berhenti dari tadi. Kecapekan bengeknya kambuh.

"KEJAR ITU KAMBING!" Joko mengomando layaknya Kyai Erwin waktu lomba balap karung 17-an.

Sampai tikungan ke tiga, ada pohon besar tumbang yang menghalangi jalan tak jauh dari mereka. Kira-kira 60 m.

" _YES! Kesempatan Emas."_ Batin mereka. Mereka pikir batang pohon besar itu akan menghalangi si kambing. Tapi ternyata…

"E BUSET! Dia loncat! Kambingnya loncat!"

Mau tak mau mereka bertiga ikutan loncat. Gitu-gitu mereka ga kalah dari atlet loncat. Eren dan Joko berhasil lompat dengan selamat. Tapi Budi…

JDUAK!

Ternyata di atas batang pohon itu. Ada cabang pohon yang lumayan besar, menjulur ke jalan. Walhasil, Budi yang kelewat tinggi jadi kepentok ntu cabang. Pas di dahi.

" A..Auw." Budi terkapar dengan tidak elit-nya di jalan.

 **Budi, OUT!**

Hanya tersisa Eren dan Joko. Yang sampai saat ini masih setia mengejar Si Embul.

"KEJAR TERUS, REN!"

"TATAKAE!"

Sampailah mereka pada sebuah jalan buntu. Akhirnya mereka bisa menyudutkan si kambing.

"Mau lari kemana kau, kambing?"

Embul yang sudah terpojok cuma bisa mundur perlahan sampai mentok ke tembok."

"Tamat riwayatmu wahai kambing!"

"HAAAAAA!" Eren dan Joko melompat bersamaan ke arah si kambing. Naasnya…

Syuuung….

Si Kambing langsung lari meninggalkan gang buntu itu tepat saat Joko dan Eren melompat. Alhasil bukannya menangkap Embul. Justru mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

BRUAK! GEDUBRAK! JDER! BUGH! MEONG!

Tewas sudah Dua harapan terakhir umat manusia (untuk menangkap si kambing). Mereka pingsan di tempat.

 **Joko- Eren, OUT!**

Si Embul berlari dengan riang. Berpikir ancaman sudah sirna. Tiba-tiba…

Hup!

"Kena juga akhirnya ini kambing."

Datanglah penyelamat hari. Bukan Si Pitung anak betawi. Melainkan Ustadz Rifa'i. Dengan menggunakan 3DMG-nya. Ustadz Rifa'I bisa meringkus Si Embul dengan mudah. Seteah mengikat dan menenangkan Si Embul. Ustadz Rifa'I bergegas kembali ke halaman masjid pesantren. Sebelum kembali. Pak Ustadz melirik ke arah gang buntu tempat Eren dan Joko terkapar.

"Tch. Dasar."

Acara pemotongan hewan kurban telah selesai. Si Embul yang agak rewel pun sudah di sembelih. Connie sebagai ibu (?) yang baik, menemani Embul hingga detik-detik terakhir. Bahkan sampai menuntun Embul membaca kalimat Tahlil. Sehingga Si Embul bisa mati dengan tenang.

Semuanya kini sedang bersih-bersih. Entah itu bersih-bersih tempat penyembelihan atau badan sendiri. Sebagian yang tidak bertugas di bagian penyembelihan, membagi-bagikan daging qurban pada yang berhak. Beberapa kaum hawa masih terlihat membersihkan dan memotong kecil-kecil daging kurban yang baru saja disembelih.

Yang sudah selesai membersihkan diri, biasanya mendapat tugas menbagi-bagikan hewan kurban untuk warga yang berhak, tapi tidak bisa datang ke tempat penyembelihan. Begitu hingga terdengar adzan Dzuhur. Semua bersiap-siap solat berjamaah di masjid pesantren. Kegiatan pembagian dilanjutkan setelah solat. Semua mendapat sesuai bagiannya.

Malamnya sehabis solat isya' berjamaah. Mereka berkumpul di halaman masjid. Mau makan bareng gitu ceritanya. Yang perempuan bertugas memasak, sementara yang laki-laki bertugas menyiapkan alat dan bahannya termasuk tempat.

Semuanya bersukacita malam itu. Masalah takbir, tetap digilir secara adil. Paling hanya "rutinitas" Eren dan Joko yang sudah mendarah-daging.

"Eh Kuda! Jatah gue jangan diembat!"

"Enak aja ini jatah lo, jatah gue kali. Dan jangan panggil gue Kuda. Nama gue Joko!"

"Itu jatah gue, Kuda!"

"Jatah gue, Monyet!"

Begitu seterusnya hingga lirikan tajam Pak Ustadz mengintervensi. Tidak ada santri yang berniat menghentikan. Toh percuma. Biarkan mereka berekspresi selagi tidak anarki.

"Mereka 'hidup' sekali ya?" Budi berkomentar.

"Sudah jadi hakekat mereka."

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri."

Benar. Entah karena capek atau mendapat wahyu untuk segera berhenti, Joko dan Eren berhenti bertengkar dan bergabung dengan yang.

"Udah berantemnya?"

"Belum puas sih. Tapi daripada dirajam Pak Ustadz."

"Hahaha. Lihat. Sudah hakekatnya."

"Hari ini seru sekali."

"Ya. Berkat kambing bandot kurang asem itu."

Tawa mereka pecah bersamaan. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang asem-asem manis.

"Mudah-mudahan tahun depan bisa begini lagi." Marko bersuara. Mengutarakan isi hatinya. (Asek)

"Minus kambing lepasnya."

"Dan minus mandi harus ngantri gegara air habis." Eren curhat colongan. Yang lain tertawa mendengar curhatan labil Eren. Joko yang tertawa paling keras.

Malam itu semua bahagia. Bahkan Ustadz Rifa'I yang senyumnya selangka harimau sumatra ikut tersenyum terbawa suasana. Lelah seharian tadi hilang seketika dihapus kebersamaan yang lebih berharga dari intan berlian. Karena siapa tahu, kapan perpisahan kan tiba.

OMAKE

'Con. Kok sate lu ga dimakan? Ntar keburu dingin lho."

Connie menatap nanar sate kambing di tanganna sambil mewek.

"Hiks…Embul..Hiks."ternyata Connie masih baper dengan si Embul.

OMAKE (lagi)

Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip. Rembulan bersinar terang. Suasana syahdu begitu terasa diiringi suara takbir yang masih mengalun.

Ustadz Rifa'I memandang ke tanah dengan tatapan kosong. Hilang. Sudah tidak ada.

Sendalnya telah lenyap.

"Awas kau, Joko."

Jauh di kamarnya sana, Joko tiba-tiba merinding.

.

Bukan OMAKE

All Sekoting: "Kami segenap warga Al-Sekoting , mengucapkan selamat hari raya Idul Adha 1437 H. Semoga bisa bertemu dilain kesempatan. Wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarakatu. "

Eren: "Semoga amal ibadah kita diterima disisinya."

Joko: "Kok gitu sih? Kayak mau meninggal aja."

Eren:"Suka-suka gue dong. Masalah?"

Joko: "Ya masalah lah!"

Eren:"Lu ngajak berantem?"

Joko: "Sapa Takut?"

Layar pun menghitam seketika setelah suara hantaman sakti sapu Pak Ustadz terdengar.

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga :"). Maaf ya kalau ga jelas. Ini juga bikinnya agak ngebut. Awalnya mau dibikin 900-an kata. Tapi malan kebabalasan jadi 3 kali lipat :''.ini juga belum sempat dikoreksi sebenernya. :v.

Btw. Selamat hari Raya Idul Adha 1437 H. Jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan. Wassalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarakatu. "


End file.
